Pokemon in different world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Team Rocket transported Pikachu and the other Pokemon to different world and it up to Ash and his friends to find them.


As Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie continued on to Ash's next Gym battle, they all decided to take a break.

Ash said, "Man, how far did we walk?"

Serena said, "For like three days."

Clemont said, "I don't think we can find a town in the middle of the forest."

Bonnie said, "Me too."

Serena said, "Well, we could take a break."

Clemont said, "Hey, here an idea, why don't we do another Pokevision video."

Ash said, "Another Pokevision video."

Bonnie said, "Wow, that is so great."

Serena said, "That a great idea. Alright, Fennekin and Eevee, come on out."

Fennekin and Eevee came out of their Pokeball.

Clemont said, "Chespin and Bunnelby, come and help us."

Chespin and Bunnelby came out of their Pokeball.

Ash said, "Hey Pikachu, wanna do another Pokevision video."

Pikachu said, "Sure thing Ash."

Dedenne said, "Can I do it too?"

Bonnie said, "Of course Dedenne."

Ash said, "Then let do it."

Soon, Bonnie heard an evil laughter.

Bonnie said, "Huh?"

Clemont said, "What is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "I heard something."

Soon, two humans with a Meowth appeared from the bushes. It was Team Rocket."

Ash said, "TEAM ROCKET!"

Serena said, "What are you doing here?"

Jessie said, "We are here to capture Pikachu."

Pikachu gasped.

Ash said, "There is no way we're letting you do that."

Clemont said, "Hold on, how come you didn't do your motto?"

James said, "Because we have an evil plan that you will never forget."

Jessie slapped James and said, "IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU GAVE AWAY OUR PLAN!"

Pikachu said, "So what is your evil plan?"

Meowth said, "Oh you'll see."

James said, "Alright Inkay, I choose you."

Inkay came out of it Pokeball.

James said, "Alright Inkay, use the force."

So Inkay used the force on Pikachu, Bunnelby, Fennekin, Dedenne, Eevee, and Chespin.

Ash said, "Hey."

Serena said, "You let them go right now."

James said, "Nope. Alright Inkay, send them to another place."

So Inkay send Pikachu, Fennekin, Dedenne, Chespin, Bunnelby, and Eevee to a far away place.

Bonnie screamed and said, "Dedenne."

Ash said, "Pikachu."

Clemont said, "What did you three clown do?"

Jessie said, "We send your Pokemon to a far away place where you will never find them."

Meowth said, "Now, you have less Pokemon than ever."

Ash said, "Oh yeah. Froakie, I choose you."

Froakie came out of it Pokeball.

Ash said, "Alright Froakie, use water pulse."

So Froakie uses water pulse on Team Rocket, causing them to blast off.

Team Rocket said, "IT LOOK LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Ash said, "That'll teach them. Good job Froakie, return."

So Froakie went back to it Pokeball.

Clemont said, "Ash, we gotta find Pikachu and the other."

Bonnie said, "But Team Rocket sent them somewhere far away. We don't know where they went."

Serena said, "And I'm worried about Fennekin and Eevee. Eevee is too shy to be all by herself."

Ash said, "Don't worry. We'll find them soon. I hope."

So Ash and his friends set off to find Pikachu and the other. Meanwhile, Pikachu landed in a city.

Pikachu said, "Man, where am I?"

Pikachu looked around the city. Soon, he saw a small, red, puppy heading his way.

Pikachu said, "Hey, is that a Pokemon?"

The small, red, puppy saw a mouse. He went over to him.

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm Clifford."

Pikachu said, "It nice to meet you. I'm Pikachu. I'm a electric mouse type Pokemon."

Clifford said, "What a Pokemon?"

Pikachu said, "It like regular animals, but in different form and we get all sort of powers and cool moves. Pokemon can also evolve as well."

Clifford said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Pikachu said, "So, are you a Pokemon too?"

Clifford said, "No, I'm just a regular dog. By the way, what bring you here in this fine city?"

Pikachu said, "Well, Team Rocket uses Inkay to transport me and the other Pokemon through many places. We got seperated by our trainers."

Clifford said, "You mean owners."

Pikachu said, "Well, close enough."

Clifford said, "Oh dear. Would you like to come to my apartment?"

Pikachu said, "I would like that. Thanks."

So Clifford took Pikachu to his apartment. Meanwhile, Dedenne landed in a Prideland. She was confused by where she is.

Dedenne said, "Man, what happened? Where am I?"

Soon, Dedenne saw a Hyneas coming her way. She started to get scare."

Janja said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here?"

Dedenne said, "Who are you?"

Janja said, "I am Janja, the leader of the Hyneas and who might you be."

Dedenne said, "I'm Dedenne."

Janja said, "Dedenne, huh. We don't normally see a lot of mouse here, but since we do, I guess I will have to eat you."

Dedenne said, "What?"

Janja said, "Come to papa."

Dedenne got scared. She quickly cried for help. Soon, Kion came in and save her.

Janja said, "Drat, I missed."

Dedenne said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "Are you okay?"

Dedenne said, "Yeah, thanks."

Janja said, "Kion, in case you haven't notice. That is our lunch."

Kion said, "Oh yeah, well eat this."

So Kion quickly used the Roar of the Elders to scared of Janja. Soon, he ran away.

Kion said, "That oughta take care of him."

Dedenne said, "Wow, you saved me. Thanks."

Kion said, "You're welcome. I'm Kion, the fiercest lion of the Lion Guard. What yours?"

Dedenne said, "I'm Dedenne, the electric mouse type Pokemon."

Kion said, "It nice to meet you Dedenne. So, what bring you here to the Prideland?"

Dedenne said, "Well, I sort of got separated by the group and got transported here. Right now, I'm kind of lost."

Kion said, "Oh dear. Well don't worry. We Lion Guard will help you."

Dedenne said, "You will."

Kion said, "Yep. Come on, I'll take you back to the others."

So Kion took Dedenne back to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Chespin landed in a small town in Springfield. As he fell, he was confused.

Chespin said, "Man, where am I?"

Chespin walked around to see where he is. Soon, he hit a nice house. He knocked on the door.

Homer said, "Hello."

Chespin said, "Hello, I'm Chespin."

Homer said, "Well, hello there Chespin. I'm Homer Jay Simpson."

Chespin said, "Wow, nice house you got here."

Homer said, "Thanks, come on in."

So Chespin went inside Homer's house.

Homer said, "Marge, kids, we got guest."

So Marge, Bart, and Lisa came down to see who it is.

Bart said, "Yo Homer, what going on?"

Homer said, "Kids, I want you to meet our new guest, Chespin."

Chespin said, "Hi."

Marge said, "Well hello Chespin, I'm Marge."

Bart said, "I'm Bart Simpson."

Lisa said, "And I'm Lisa Simpson."

Chespin said, "It nice to meet you all."

Marge said, "You seem tired, would you like something to eat?"

Chespin said, "Yeah, thanks."

So Chespin went to the kitchen to eat. Meanwhile in Chinatown, Fennekin landed in the village. She wondered where she is.

Fennekin said, "Man, what happened?"

So Fennekin took a walk to figure out where she is at. Pretty soon, she stop at the front of the palace. She knocked at the door.

Sagwa said, "Hello."

Fennekin said, "Hi, I'm Fennekin. I sort of got lost and got transported here."

Sagwa said, "Oh no, that terrible."

Fennekin said, "Yeah, and I'm dirty too."

Sagwa said, "Well, come on in. I'm Sagwa by the way."

So Fennekin went inside the palace.

Fennekin said, "Wow, I never been to a palace before."

Sagwa said, "Well, this palace is rule by the Magistrate."

Fennekin said, "I see."

Sagwa said, "So, how did you got transported here?"

Fennekin said, "Some evil bad guys transported me and my friends all over the world. Now we don't even know where we are."

Sagwa said, "Oh dear, is there something I can do to help?"

Fennekin said, "Well, the first thing you could do is help me get clean."

Sagwa said, "Well alright. Come on."

So Sagwa took Fennekin to take a bath. Meanwhile, in Denmark, Bunnelby landed in the middle of the forest.

Bunnelby said, "Whoa, what happened?"

So Bunnelby looked around and decided to find his way back. As he was walking, he found a castle.

Bunnelby said, "Wow, a castle."

So Bunnelby hop his way toward the castle. He then knocked on the door.

Hamlet said, "Hello."

Bunnelby said, "Hi, I'm Bunnelby."

Hamlet said, "Whoa, an animal that can talk, cool. I'm Hamlet, the prince of Denmark."

Bunnelby said, "Hamlet. I think I heard of that name from a book."

Hamlet said, "Then you must of know something about me."

Bunnelby said, "Yeah, but I don't wanna spoil it."

Hamlet said, "Alright. So what bring you here?"

Bunnelby said, "Well, I sort of got transported here from my original world. Team Rocket transported me and my other Pokemon friends all over the place."

Hamlet said, "Oh dear, would you like to come inside?

Bunnelby said, "Sure."

So Bunnelby went inside the castle. Meanwhile, Eevee got transported to the Great Valley. She got scared and she wonder where she is.

Eevee whimpered and said, "Where am I?"

Soon, Eevee saw a dinosaur. She began to run as fast as she can to find a hiding place. Soon, she bumped into a longneck.

Littlefoot said, "Huh?"

Littlefoot turned around and saw a strange animal.

Littlefoot said, "Are you okay?"

Eevee whimpered and said, "Please don't hurt me."

Littlefoot said, "What? I'm not gonna hurt you."

Eevee said, "Are you sure?"

Littlefoot said, "Of course. So, what your name?"

Eevee whispered and said, "I'm Eevee."

Littlefoot said, "It nice to meet you Eevee, I'm Littlefoot."

Eevee said, "Why do they call you that?"

Littlefoot said, "It just how I was born. By the way, where are you from?"

Eevee said, "I came from the Pokemon world until I got transported by Team Rocket. They also transported my friends as well."

Littlefoot said, "Oh dear, that does sound bad."

Eevee said, "Can you help me please?"

Littlefoot said, "Well, I'm not sure I can find your home, but I can show you to my friends."

Eevee said, "Um, okay."

So Littlefoot took Eevee to meet his friends. Meanwhile, back in the Kalos Region, Ash and his friends are still looking for Pikachu and the others.

Serena said, "Ash, I'm getting kind of worry about Eevee and Fennekin. I hope they don't run into trouble."

Ash said, "Don't worry Serena, I'm sure Pikachu is with them."

Clemont said, "But Ash, they got separated."

Bonnie said, "Then that means they might of gotten hurt."

Serena gasped.

Ash said, "Don't worry. Hey Clemont, got any invention that might help us."

Clemont said, "Hahahahaha! The future is now thanks to science, with my very own Transportable."

Serena said, "The what?"

Clemont said, "The Transportable allow us to transport anyone, anywhere."

Ash said, "Wow, science is so cool."

Clemont said, "Alright, switch on."

So Clemont turned on the Transportable.

Bonnie said, "So, now what?"

Clemont said, "Now I gotta type in to see where Pikachu is located."

So Clemont type the location to where Pikachu is at. Soon, he found it.

Clemont said, "I got it."

Ash said, "Did you figure out where Pikachu and the other are?"

Clemont said, "It appeared to me that only Pikachu landed in the city."

Serena said, "But, what about Eevee and the others?"

Clemont said, "I'm not sure, but let go pick up Pikachu first."

So the gang nodded and they went inside the Transportable and they went to the city. Meanwhile, Clifford took Pikachu to his apartment to meet his friends.

Pikachu said, "Wow Clifford, what a nice place you have."

Clifford said, "Thanks. Me and my friends lives in some part of the building."

Pikachu said, "Cool."

So Clifford took Pikachu to see Emily Elizabeth. Clifford barked to get Emily Elizabeth. When Emily Elizabeth turned around, she notice a mouse is with him.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Clifford, who your friend?"

Pikachu said, "Hello there. My name is Pikachu. I'm a Pokemon."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa, you can talk."

Pikachu said, "Yeah, all Pokemon can talk."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well it nice to meet you Pikachu, I'm Emily Elizabeth Howard."

Pikachu said, "It nice to meet you too."

Clifford said, "Come on Pikachu, I want you to meet my sister."

Pikachu said, "Okay."

So Clifford took Pikachu to Emily Elizabeth's room to see Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, are you awake?"

Daffodil yawned and saw someone with Clifford. She said, "Hey Clifford, who's your friend?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil, this is Pikachu. He a Pokemon. Pikachu, this is my sister Daffodil."

Pikachu said, "Hi."

Daffodil said, "Well how do you do."

Pikachu said, "Wow, I didn't know a puppy can be a sister with a bunny."

Clifford said, "Well, because Emily Elizabeth adopt us both. That is why we became sibling."

Pikachu said, "Wow, that is cool."

Clifford said, "Come on Pikachu, I want you to meet some of my friends."

Pikachu said, "Okay."

So Clifford took Pikachu to meet the rest of his friends. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends finally landed in a city.

Serena said, "Where are we?"

Clemont said, "This is where Pikachu is located."

Bonnie said, "But, how are we gonna look for Pikachu in this big city?"

Ash said, "We'll just have to search and search until we find him. Come on."

So Ash and his friends set out to look for Pikachu. An hour later, they finally found him with a few other people.

Ash said, "Hey guys look, Pikachu. HEY PIKACHU!"

Pikachu said, "Huh?"

Pikachu looked around and saw Ash. He smile proudly and went toward him.

Pikachu said, "Ash, it so good to see you."

Ash said, "I'm glad to see you safe Pikachu. What happened to you?"

Pikachu said, "Oh I just met some friends who are not Pokemon along the way. Wanna meet them."

Ash said, "Sure."

So Pikachu took Ash and his friends to meet his new friends.

Clifford said, "Hey Pikachu, who's your new friends?"

Pikachu said, "Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, this is my Pokemon trainer Ash."

Ash said, "Hi."

Pikachu said, "This is Serena."

Serena said, "How do you do."

Pikachu said, "This is Clemont."

Clemont said, "It a pleasure to meet you."

Pikachu said, "And his little sister Bonnie."

Bonnie said, "Hi, you are so cute."

Emily Elizabeth said, "It nice to meet you. I'm Emily Elizabeth Howard and this is my puppy Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi."

Ash said, "Thank you so much for looking after Pikachu."

Emily Elizabeth said, "You're welcome. He is a fun Pokemon to play with."

Bonnie said, "Wait, I have an idea. Can you please take care of my brother?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Huh? Take care of your brother."

Clemont said, "Bonnie I told you to stop this a million times."

Bonnie said, "Yeah, well you need someone to take care of you."

Clemont said, "Oh this is so embarrassing. Activate Apiom Arm."

So Clemont used his Apiom Arm to grab Bonnie and carry her away.

Clifford said, "What was that all about?"

Pikachu said, "Don't mind her. She always does that."

Ash said, "Well Pikachu, we gotta go find the others."

Pikachu said, "Aw, do I have to?"

Clifford said, "It okay Pikachu. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Pikachu said, "Well, okay. It was nice knowing you Clifford."

Clifford said, "Same here."

Ash said, "Well, we'll see you again someday."

Emily Elizabeth said, "We'll be waiting soon. Bye."

So Ash, Emily Elizabeth and their friends say goodbye to each other and went on to find the next Pokemon.

Serena said, "Okay. Now that we got Pikachu, who should we find next?"

Clemont said, "Well let see. Dedenne is the next Pokemon we should find."

Bonnie said, "Then let figure out where she is."

So they all went back to the Transportable to figure out where Dedenne is at. After Clemont did some typing, he notice that Dedenne had landed in the middle of the Savannah.

Ash said, "So, where is she Clemont?"

Clemont said, "It appear to me that Dedenne had landed in a Savannah. Which must be in Africa."

Bonnie said, "Well then, let go."

So Clemont transport everybody to the Savannah. Meanwhile, Kion took Dedenne to meet his Lion Guard crew.

Kion said, "Hey guys."

Beshte said, "Hey Kion. Who your new girlfriend?"

Kion said, "What? She's not my girlfriend. Guys, this is a Pokemon. Her name is Dedenne."

Dedenne said, "Hi."

Kion said, "Dedenne, these are my Lion Guard crew. This is Bunga, the bravest."

Bunga said, "Yo."

Kion said, "Fuli, the fastest."

Fuli said, "Hi."

Kion said, "Beshte, the strongest."

Beshte said, "What up?"

Kion said, "And Ono, the keenest of sight."

Ono said, "It a pleasure to meet you."

Dedenne said, "Wow, it so good to see you. Wait, aren't Lion Guard suppose to be made with lions?"

Kion said, "Yes, but these Lion Guard are perfect, although they don't seem to be lions."

Dedenne said, "Cool."

Ono said, "So, what bring you here to the Prideland Dedenne?"

Dedenne said, "Well, I got transported from my own world and I'm trying to figure out how to get back."

Fuli said, "Oh dear."

Bunga said, "Don't worry Dedenne. Just remember, Hakuna Matata."

Dedenne said, "What?"

Kion said, "Hakuna Matata. It means no worries."

Dedenne said, "Oh, I get it."

So Dedenne and the others chit chat. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends landed in the middle of the Savannah. They were now confused of where they are.

Ash said, "Okay, now where are we?"

Clemont said, "This must be where Dedenne is at."

Serena said, "It sure is big. How are we gonna find Dedenne in this place?"

Pikachu said, "Wait, I got an idea. I can use my electric signal to find Dedenne."

Ash said, "Hey that could work."

Bonnie said, "Let try it."

So Pikachu starting connecting his electricity to find Dedenne. Soon, the electricity started point up.

Pikachu said, "Hey, I figure out where Dedenne is."

Ash said, "Alright, let go."

So they all started searching for Dedenne. Soon, they found her.

Serena said, "Hey guys look, Dedenne."

Clemont said, "Who is she with?"

Ash said, "Is that a Pokemon?"

Bonnie said, "I don't think so."

Ash said, "Let go check it out."

So they all went straight to Dedenne. Dedenne heard someone coming. Soon, she realized that Bonnie and the other had found her.

Dedenne said, "Bonnie."

Bonnie said, "Dedenne. Are you alright?"

Dedenne said, "Yeah, how did you find me?"

Ash said, "With Pikachu electricity."

Pikachu said, "It was no problem."

Dedenne said, "Wow."

Kion said, "Hey Dedenne. Who's your friends?"

Dedenne said, "Guys, these are my friends. We all come from the Kalos region."

Ash said, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu."

Pikachu said, "Hi."

Serena said, "I'm Serena."

Clemont said, "My name is Clemont. It a pleasure to meet you."

Bonnie said, "And I'm Bonnie. Thanks you for looking after my Dedenne."

Kion said, "It was no problem. I'm Kion."

Bunga said, "I'm Bunga."

Ono said, "I'm Ono."

Beshte said, "My name is Beshte."

Fuli said, "And I'm Fuli."

Serena said, "It nice to meet you all. Would you like to try some of my Pokepuff?"

Bunga said, "Sure, thanks."

So the Lion Guard each took a Pokepuff and ate it.

Ono said, "Wow, it taste good."

Serena said, "Thanks."

Clemont said, "Uh, I don't mean to be a party pooper, but are we suppose to look for the others?"

Ash said, "Yeah. Right."

Dedenne said, "Aw, do we have to leave soon?"

Kion said, "It okay Dedenne."

Dedenne said, "But Kion."

Kion said, "Look, your trainers need you more than us. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Dedenne said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

Kion said, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Bunga said, "Hakuna Matata."

Dedenne said, "Thanks Kion."

So they all say their goodbyes and went separate ways.

Ash said, "Alright. Who do we have next?"

Clemont said, "We still need to find four more Pokemon."

Dedenne said, "I just hope they're alright."

Pikachu said, "I'm sure they are Dedenne."

Serena said, "So, who are we gonna look for next?"

Clemont said, "I think we should look for Chespin."

Ash said, "So, how do we know where he is?"

Clemont said, "That's a good question Ash. I'll check the Transportable to see where Chespin is at."

So Clemont went to the Transportable and started figuring out where Chespin might be. Soon, he found a location to where he is.

Clemont said, "I found it."

Pikachu said, "So, where is he?"

Clemont said, "It seem that he got transported to Springfield."

Serena said, "Springfield."

Clemont said, "Yeah."

Bonnie said, "Then let go find him."

So Clemont activated the Transportable and they all got transported to Springfield. Meanwhile, Chespin was at the Simpson's house and he was admiring it.

Chespin said, "Wow Marge, I never knew this house was like a palace."

Marge said, "Oh, thank you Chespin. It nice to see that someone appreciate the good housework."

Bart said, "Hey Chespin, wanna go skateboarding."

Chespin said, "Uh, I'm not sure I can."

Bart said, "Don't worry. I can teach you."

Chespin said, "Okay."

So Bart took Chespin outside to teach him how to skate. Meanwhile, Ash and the others landed in a small town of Springfield.

Bonnie said, "This must be Springfield."

Serena said, "Wow. This place is so pretty."

Ash said, "It awesome too."

Clemont said, "Yeah um, need I remind you that we are looking for Chespin, not looking at the scenery."

Ash said, "Oh right. Come on, let go look."

So Ash and his friends set off to look for Chespin. An hour later, they found Chespin with a boy with him."

Bonnie said, "Hey look. Chespin."

Serena said, "Who is he with?"

Ash said, "I don't know."

Clemont said, "Come on. Let go check it out."

So they all went straight to Chespin. Chespin heard someone coming. He turned around and saw Ash and the others.

Chespin said, "Clemont."

Clemont said, "Hey Chespin. Are you alright?"

Chespin said, "Never been better."

Serena said, "Oh thank goodness. We thought you were hurt."

Chespin said, "Yeah right. Nothing can hurt me."

Bart said, "Hey Chespin, who your friends?"

Chespin said, "Guys, this is Bart Simpson. I met him after I got transported."

Bart said, "Hi."

Chespin said, "Bart, these are my friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, and Dedenne."

Ash said, "Hi."

Serena said, "it nice to meet you."

Bart said, "Nice to meet you too."

Clemont said, "Thank you so much for looking after Chespin."

Bart said, "It was no problem."

Ash said, "Well, we gotta go find the other Pokemon."

Chespin said, "Aw, do we have too?"

Bart said, "It okay Chespin. You can always come back someday."

Chespin said, "Are you sure?"

Bart said, "Sure. I'll tell Homer that you left."

Chespin said, "Alright, see ya."

So they all say their goodbyes and went separate ways.

Ash said, "Okay, three Pokemon down, three to go."

Serena said, "I feel like this is taking forever."

Clemont said, "Don't worry Serena. Pretty soon we'll get this done on time."

Serena said, "I just hope so."

Clemont said, "Chespin, return."

Chespin went back to it Pokeball."

Bonnie said, "Alright, who should we look for next?"

Serena said, "I think we should look for Fennekin."

Ash said, "Right, let go."

So Ash and his friends went back to the Transportable to figure out where Fennekin is at. After Clemont type out where she is, it appeared that she is at Chinatown.

Serena said, "So Fennekin is in Chinatown."

Bonnie said, "So we gotta find her."

Clemont said, "Alright. Hand on."

So the Transportable transported Ash and his friends to Chinatown. Meanwhile, Sagwa and Fennekin had just finished their bath.

Fennekin said, "Wow Sagwa, I never been so clean before. Thank you."

Sagwa said, "You're welcome. Glad I could help."

Fennekin said, "So Sagwa, what do you do here in the palace?"

Sagwa said, "Well, sometimes we play outside all day long, but sometime we do work like making rule for the Magistrate and all of the other people in the villiage."

Fennekin said, "Wow. That is interesting."

Sagwa said, "Come on, I want you to meet my siblings."

Fennekin said, "Okay."

So Sagwa took Fennekin to meet her siblings. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends landed in the middle of Chinatown.

Clemont said, "So, this must be Chinatown."

Bonnie said, "This place is so pretty."

Dedenne said, "I agree."

Serena said, "Yeah, but how are we gonna find Fennekin?"

Pikachu said, "Don't worry Serena. We'll find Fennekin, no problem."

Ash said, "Then let find her."

So Ash and his friends set off to look for Fennekin. Meanwhile, Sagwa took Fennekin to meet her sibling.

Sagwa said, "Hey guys."

Dongwa said, "Hey Sagwa."

Sheegwa said, "Who's your new friend?"

Sagwa said, "This is Fennekin. She a fox Pokemon. Fennekin, these are my sibling. My brother Dongwa and my sister Sheegwa."

Sheegwa said, "Hi."

Dongwa said, "What up?"

Fennekin said, "It nice to meet you all."

Dongwa said, "So Fennekin, as a fire type Pokemon, what do you do?"

Fennekin said, "Well, I travel with my trainers and I am usually in training to be in a Pokemon Showcase."

Sagwa said, "A Pokemon Showcase."

Fennekin said, "Yep."

Sheegwa said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Sagwa said, "So Fennekin, wanna practice some writing."

Fennekin said, "Uh, I don't have hands."

Dongwa said, "Don't worry. We write with our tail."

Fennekin said, "Can you teach me?"

Sagwa said, "Sure, come on."

So Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa took Fennekin to teach her how to write with her tail. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends were still looking for Fennekin. As they were looking, Bonnie found a palace.

Bonnie said, "Hey guys, look."

Clemont said, "What is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "It a palace."

Serena said, "Wow, it so beautiful."

Ash said, "Pretty cool."

Pikachu said, "I think Fennekin might be in there."

Ash said, "Then let so see."

So Ash and his friends went inside the palace.

Dedenne said, "Whoa, it so cool."

Bonnie said, "How are we gonna find Fennekin in this place?"

Clemont said, "Don't worry. Once we start looking, we'll be able to find her."

Ash said, "Right, so let start looking."

So Ash and his friends started searching the palace for Fennekin. Pretty soon, they found her.

Ash said, "Hey guys look, Fennekin."

Serena said, "Ah, she's alright."

Bonnie said, "Come on."

So they all went straight to Fennekin. Fennekin heard someone coming. She turned around and saw Ash and his friends.

Fennekin said, "Serena, is that you?"

Serena said, "Fennekin, oh I'm so glad you're okay."

Fennekin said, "And I'm so glad you came here to find me."

Clemont said, "So Fennekin, who's your new friends?"

Fennekin said, "Guys, this is Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa, the three Chinese Siamese cat."

Sagwa said, "Hi."

Bonnie said, "Aw, you are so cute."

Bonnie went over and pet Sheegwa.

Ash said, "Oh brother. I'm Ash by the way and this is my panther Pikachu."

Pikachu said, "Hi."

Serena said, "I'm Serena and thank you for helping my Fennekin."

Clemont said, "My name is Clemont. It a pleasure to meet you."

Bonnie said, "I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

Dedenne said, "Hi."

Sagwa said, "It nice to meet you all. So, are you all traveling together?"

Ash said, "Yep. Each of us travel throughout the Kalos Region."

Dongwa said, "Wow, it sure is a cool place."

Clemont said, "Well we like to stay here and chat all day, but we still got two more Pokemon to find."

Sheegwa said, "We understand."

Fennekin said, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

Sagwa said, "We'll see you later Fennekin. Have a nice trip."

So they all say their goodbyes and went separate ways.

Dedenne said, "Okay, so far we got four Pokemon."

Pikachu said, "Then that means we need two more Pokemon to find."

Bonnie said, "Then who should we look for next?"

Clemont said, "I think we should look for Bunnelby."

Ash said, "Sound good to me."

Serena said, "Then let go. Fennekin return."

So Fennekin went back to it Pokeball and they all went to the Transportable to figure out where Bunnelby is at. Soon, Clemont figure out where Bunnelby could be.

Clemont said, "Okay, according to my calculation, Bunnelby should be at Denmark."

Ash said, "Denmark."

Clemont said, "Yep."

Bonnie said, "Then let go to Denmark."

Clemont said, "Right."

So Clemont activate the Transportable and they all got transported to Denmark. Meanwhile, Hamlet is giving Bunnelby a tour of the castle.

Bunnelby said, "Wow Hamlet, this castle is neat."

Hamlet said, "Thank Bunnelby, I'm glad you like it."

Bunnelby said, "So, what do you do here?"

Hamlet said, "Well, I'm usually in training to be the next king of Denmark. Right now I'm a prince."

Bunnelby said, "Whoa, but the book that I read doesn't have you being a king. You kind of die at the end."

Hamlet said, "Don't worry, I'll find that out for myself."

Ophelia said, "Hi Hamlet. Who's your new friend?"

Hamlet said, "Oh Hi Ophelia. This is Bunnelby. He's a Pokemon."

Bunnelby said, "Hi."

Ophelia said, "Well it nice to meet you Bunnelby."

Bunnelby said, "Hey Ophelia, I heard of you in a book as well. I think something bad might happen in the future."

Ophelia said, "Well I'm sure nothing will happen now. Would you like me to make you some lunch?"

Bunnelby said, "Sure."

So Hamlet, Ophelia, and Bunnelby went to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends had landed in Denmark.

Ash said, "Okay. So this is Denmark right."

Clemont said, "Yep. That's where it took us."

Dedenne said, "So now we gotta look for Bunnelby."

Ash said, "Right. Let go."

So Ash and his friends started searching for Bunnelby. Soon, Serena found a castle.

Serena said, "Hey guys look, a castle."

Ash said, "Wow."

Bonnie said, "It so cool."

Clemont said, "I think Bunnelby might of went in there."

Ash said, "Let go check it out."

So they all went to the front of the castle. Ash knocked on the door and Hamlet came out.

Hamlet said, "Oh, hello there. What up?"

Ash said, "Hi, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is my panther Pikachu."

Pikachu said, "Hi."

Serena said, "I'm Serena."

Clemont said, "I'm Clemont. It a pleasure to meet you."

Bonnie said, "And I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

Dedenne said, "Hi."

Hamlet said, "Well it nice to meet you. I'm Hamlet. So, what bring you guys here?"

Clemont said, "We're looking for a Pokemon. His name is Bunnelby. Have you seen him?"

Hamlet said, "Bunnelby. Oh yeah, that Bunnelby. He's at the kitchen. Come on."

So Hamlet led Ash and his friends to the kitchen."

Hamlet said, "Hey Bunnelby."

Bunnelby said, "Hey Hamlet. Who was at the door?"

Hamlet said, "Your friends is here to see you."

Bunnelby said, "Huh?"

Clemont said, "Hi Bunnelby."

Bunnelby said, "Clemont. How did you find me?"

Ash said, "We used the Transportable to transport different places."

Bunnelby said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Clemont said, "I'm so glad you're okay and thank you for taking care of him."

Hamlet said, "It was no problem."

Ophelia said, "Bunnelby is also helpful as well."

Serena said, "And you are."

Ophelia said, "Oh, I'm Ophelia."

Ash said, "It nice to meet you Ophelia."

Bonnie said, "Hey, I know. Can you please take care of my brother?"

Ophelia said, "Huh?"

Clemont said, "Bonnie, I told you to stop that a million times."

Bonnie said, "Well maybe Ophelia would be glad to by your wife."

Ophelia said, "What?"

Clemont said, "Oh, this is so embarrassing. Activate Apiom Arm."

So Clemont activate his Apiom Arm, grab Bonnie and took her away.

Ophelia said, "Uh, what was that about?"

Pikachu sighed and said, "Don't mind her. She does that a lot."

Serena said, "Well, we gotta go now."

Bunnelby said, "Aw, do we have too?"

Dedenne said, "Don't worry Bunnelby. We'll come back someday."

Bunnelby said, "Well, i guess so."

Hamlet said, "Have a safe trip Bunnelby."

Ophelia said, "We'll see you soon."

Bunnelby said, "Alright, bye."

So they all say their goodbyes and went separate ways.

Ash said, "Okay, five down, one more to go."

Bonnie said, "So, who is the last one?"

Clemont said, "Let see, the only Pokemon left is Eevee."

Serena said, "Oh dear, I totally forgot. Eevee doesn't like being all alone."

Pikachu said, "Then we gotta go find her."

Ash said, "Right, let go."

Clemont said, "Bunnelby return."

So Bunnelby went back to it Pokeball and they all went back to the Transportable to figure out where Eevee is at. After Clemont did some searching, he found a location to where Eevee is at.

Clemont said, "Alright. Eevee is at the Great Valley."

Dedenne said, "The Great Valley."

Clemont said, "Yeah, it fills with dinosaur."

Serena said, "DINOSAUR!"

Ash said, "Wow, that's so cool."

Serena said, "But what if Eevee get hurt?"

Pikachu said, "Don't worry Serena. We'll find her."

Clemont said, "Right. Let go."

So Clemont activate the Transportable and they all got transported to the Great Valley. Meanwhile, Littlefoot took Eevee to meet his friends.

Littlefoot said, "Hey guys. You got a minute."

Pietre said, "Sure Littlefoot. What up?"

Littlefoot said, "I want you guys to meet Eevee. She a Pokemon and she is kind of shy."

Eevee said, "Um, hi."

Cera said, "Hi Eevee, I'm Cera the Threehorn."

Pietre said, "I'm Pietre."

Ducky said, "I'm Ducky and this is my brother Spike."

Spike said, "Hi."

Eevee said, "It nice to meet you."

Cera said, "So, what bring you here to the Great Valley?"

Eevee said, "Um, I sort of got transported from my own world."

Ducky said, "Oh you poor thing. I bet your family must be worried."

Eevee said, "Actully, it my trainer."

Littlefoot said, "Well don't worry. They'll come soon."

Eevee said, "I hope."

Spike said, "Well in the meantime, would you like something to eat?"

Eevee said, "Sure. Got any Pokepuff."

Cera said, "Uh, we don't know what those are. We eat plants."

Eevee said, "Oh, okay."

So they all took Eevee to find some food. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends landed in the Great Valley.

Clemont said, "Okay, this must be the Great Valley."

Bonnie said, "Wow, look at all the dinosaur."

Ash said, "There so many of them."

Clemont said, "It must of took place back in time. Lucky for us we won't get effective."

Serena said, "Well, let just look for Eevee."

Ash said, "Right."

So Ash and his friends started searching for Eevee. Soon, Serena found Eevee with a group of young dinosaur. She gasped.

Ash said, "Serena, what happened?"

Serena said, "Eevee."

Bonnie said, "Aw, those dinosaur are so cute."

Serena said, "I gotta go save her."

Clemont said, "Serena, wait."

Serena rushed to save Eevee.

Serena said, "EEVEE"

Eevee said, "Huh?"

Eevee turned around and saw Serena.

Eevee said, "Serena."

Serena said, "Oh Eevee, I'm so glad you're safe."

Eevee said, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dedenne said, "Well, being in a world of dinosaur is pretty dangerous for you."

Eevee said, "But not all dinosaur are scary. Speaking of which. Hey guys, this is my trainer Serena."

Serena said, "Hi. Thank you for watching Eevee for me."

Littlefoot said, "You're welcome. I'm Littlefoot."

Cera said, "The name Cera."

Pietre said, "I'm Pietre."

Ducky said, "I'm Ducky and this is my brother Spike."

Spike said, "Hi."

Ash said, "It nice to meet you, I'm Ash and this is my parnther Pikachu."

Pikachu said, "Hello."

Clemont said, "My name is Clemont. It a pleasure to meet you."

Bonnie said, "And I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

Dedenne said, "Hey."

Pietre said, "Well it nice to meet you all."

Cera said, "So are you all traveling together?"

Ash said, "Yeah. We all travel the Kalos Region."

Littlefoot said, "Wow, that's so cool."

Serena said, "Well we love to stay here, but we gotta go back to our own world."

Eevee said, "Aw, do we have to?"

Pikachu said, "Don't worry Eevee. We can come back again someday."

Eevee said, "Well, I guess you're right."

Ducky said, "So you're gonna leave."

Eevee said, "Yeah. I'll miss you."

Littlefoot said, "Don't worry Eevee. We'll see each other someday."

Eevee said, "I hope so."

So they all say their goodbyes and they left separate ways.

Ash said, "Well guys, we did it. We got all of our Pokemon back."

Clemont said, "You know, this was kind of fun."

Bonnie said, "Yeah, maybe we can do it again next time."

Serena said, "Yeah, let hope that doesn't happen again. Eevee return.

So Eevee return back into it Pokeball and they all went back home to Kalos to continue on their journey.

The End.


End file.
